Kuan
Kuan (콴, Kwan) is a character in Denma. Summary He first mentioned in Kuan's Fridge (6). He first appeared in (25). At this point he was already dead. He was an old man of Devarims. He's a Devarim race, so maybe he can see Jiro's family in a dream and indirectly give him one of the keys. He's one of the Devarim heads standing up to the Church of Madonna. His penis is massive. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, in the Arena store, his box is exist. You can get one of the items at random. 1 summoning coupon for hyper-characters, 1 summoning coupon for 7 stars characters, 1 summoning coupon for 6 stars characters, 80 elements of 5 elements sets, 1000 rubies. Biography 20 years 1 month ago In Kuan's Fridge (25), it reveals that Kuan's Fridge was found the planet Moab 20 years ago, and it's not even made of materials from universe eight, and after he came across the fridge, the local government looked into it thoroughly, but they couldn't find any legal background to take it away from him, so finders keepers, and the fridge never rots or rusts, so that's why they named this object Quanx a fridge, then that means it's the perfect place for storing dead bodies or evidence, that's the main reason the assistant commissioner spent so many years trying to persuade him. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (6), Juwan says to Ibon that it'll be nice if there was a key to that fridge, which is him who's deceased had a fridge membership card. The soldier reports to the General that if this really is a key to Kuan's Fridge like the dealer says, it's worth every penny of it, and as he may know, the fridge is made of a material from another world, and it was concluded that further research wouldn't do much good, so the army gave up on it a while ago, but considering the value of the items in that fridge, it wouldn't be strange if they mobilized an entire squadron to get it open, and based on the old man his will, it's only logical to assume that the keys of the other fridge members are also out there somewhere, and if he's interested, he advise him to make haste, and they wouldn't want the fridge to fall into the wrong hands now. Jiro asks Cell said this is a key to the old man's Fridge. Cell says this is what the sender wanted them to do, and first, deliver the key to Mr. Jiro, that's him. Cell says their client requested them to help Jiro retrieve the items in the Kuan's Fridge, which have been seized from he and his family. Jiro says the repossession team take away everything clean every two or three years, and he asks who's this client of Silverquick gave him the key. Cell answers his name is Mr. Holmes, and he's an official in the local government in planet Moab, he says he goes way back with Jiro's father. Cell says she's sure Jiro heard about 'The 10,000 Youth Entrepreneur Training Project', the government in the Moab picked out candidates for this project and vouched for them, they borrowed funds from the bank to get it started, but as the recession prolonged funds from the bank, ended up becoming the debt of the individual applicants, angered by the government's attitude that avoided responsibility, the bank made contracts with private institutions to get the principal plus interest back from them, the story goes they were notorious for being ruthless in their so-called collection, once the repossession team cleaned up the place, there was literally nothing left behind, but Holmes heard their attempts with all this foreclosure didn't help much in retrieving their funds back, they'd to spend a fortune just to auction off the seized goods, so most of the seized items except valuables like jewelry went straight to the grinder, the foreclosure was nothing more than a way to make their point, the client, who knew this all too well, wanted to protect his friend's family at least, so using his position inside the government, he persuaded the repo team to have him to take care of the seized items, and twenty something years passed, the economy recovered slowly but steadily, ruthless foreclosure practices of those repo team were finally put to an end just recently after a long trial in court, along with a verdict that those seized items were to be returned to the original owners, and the government, who vouched for those initial applicants, were ordered to retrieve the bank's money on behalf of those applicants, with means other than foreclosure, so at this point when the new law is yet to take effect, their client wanted him to take back whatever he need from the seized items. The police calls and reports to Ian that Kuan's Fridge just opened. Ian sees the fridge and thinks she knew that old man was up to something when he mumbled so he wanted this to happen. Jiro's key lead the people tho a place, which is filled with the heads and Jiro's family's seized items. The fridge is an object Quanx with several spaces on the inside and this is big. When its door is closed, the communication is cut off. A key lead the people to a different place, which is filled with the Hourglasses. Outside the Kuan's Fridge, the polices have a conversation that, according to the intel from the Intelligence Bureau, the story goes that no matter how long someone leave something inside, the fridge never rots or rusts, so that's why they named this object Quanx a fridge, then that means it's the perfect place for storing dead bodies or evidence, that's the main reason the assistant commissioner spent so many years trying to persuade him, and it was found here 20 years ago, and it's not even made of materials from universe eight. The polices have a conversation that, after he came across the fridge, the local government looked into it thoroughly, but they couldn't find any legal background to take it away from him, so finders keepers. The Manager Bishop sees naked female Devarims who's include Mirai, in huge tanks which're full of fixer. The Manager Bishop says the Devarims are such a strange bunch, because they go on and on about how sacred the causality is, and yet them try so desperately to change the future. At this time, the Manager Bishop's secretary reports that they got a signal from the Hell Gate on Moab. The secretary reports that it looks like the Hypers whom the Devarims hired will go that way to check up on things. The Manager Bishop says those Hyper-Quanxs aren't hired by Devarims, and they're raised by them since they were babies, forming a community, and the reason they can resist the temptation to cash them all out when they can is because of that ridiculous sense of duty which is they instilled in them. The Manager Bishop and her secretary head towards naked male Devarims, and sees him. The Manager Bishop says he's one of the Devarim heads standing up to the church now, and he handed over his key to a total stranger, and she's sure it was all calculated, with his premonition, and Ran's causality calculations, and they're so reckless, and they should be more careful about who they pick a fight with, in case they didn't know, their church body is massive. At this time, the secretary sees his massive something, and she's blushed. The Manager Bishop says training the Hyper-Quanxs to be White Police Guards, and smuggling the drugs which will later fund the Devarims' operations must've been their long-term plan, and trying to read their memories would melt the church's brains, so they'd a hard time tracking them down, but those Hyper-Quanxs will be different, and what they need more than anything right now is their memories of them, thanks to the Aorica incident 20 years ago, there's been a change in the rankings of the Guardian priests within the church body, cause, they see, they need combat priests, ones as powerful as the Duke's White Police Guards, Hypers who can overpower other Hypers aka the White Snakes, she hopes they'll get a chance to put those two to fight one day, so they can see who's stronger, and she bets they didn't expect they'd be able to capture those Hyper-Quanxs. The Manager Bishop orders to her secretary that she tell the White Snakes to bring those retired White Police Guards in body bags, and don't bother keeping them alive, because it'll be easier to read their memories that way. The Manager Bishop says the church have worked so hard for this future, she'll be damned before she let anyone take that away from them, and even the smallest flame will be put out completely. OB are arrive to Kuan's Fridge. Shaved ice seller says it looks like the people have already begun. The police officers ask that who they're, and say that they look like Teleportation Quanxs. Shaved ice seller asks that he demand to know who's in charge in the police. The in charge of SWAT team asks who they're and what they do want. Shaved ice seller answers they're his friends and they're the protectors of this refrigerator. The in charge of SWAT team says he gave them the key, so it's no longer personal property. Shaved ice seller says that was done without their consent, and they believe in his judgment, but they must take the key back, and they'll erase the SWAT team's existence without a trace. Crescent moon closes to Kuan's Fridge's door and replaces the fridge to the underground strata. Crescent moon says now even if a memory reader gets here, there's no way he can find out where the fridge is. In Ian's bedroom, Green guy says they mean her no harm, and he flicks his ability at her and stuns her. Shaved ice seller erases Ian's memories after the point she took his offer. Trivia *The name Kuan refers to the 宽 kuān in Chinese. It means "wide; broad", "spacious; vast", "loose", "width". *Fan art **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devarims Category:Deceased Characters